nationfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:State elections 2012.png
Should/shouldn't George's electorates be listed as NGP, since he is a member of the party? 77topaz (talk) 09:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. In addition, I think that the urban areas in Clymene should all be listed as Labour. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:47, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I answered this question somewhere else, as 77topaz posted it twice. @urban areas: I did it partly based on the domiciles of the users that voted, which is why Sofasi is grey. I might have made a mistake though. --Semyon 07:47, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :There's quite a lot you could criticise about the map tbh. I think it's mostly realistic, though. Some bits, like Kings, are very hard to do, because one district (Newhaven) basically decides the election. --Semyon 11:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::In fact, I think I'll have to turn NC blue (!) because it's highly unrealistic that Marcus could have got a majority there (about 19000), which would have left him only 3000 votes short of a majority overall. It's unlikely (I think) that he'd have failed to get 3000 votes in the whole of the rest of Sylvania. --Semyon 12:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :::It'd be nice if you did, I'd like to win my Home District. Plus the realism bits. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:57, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Here, just found it. I assumed he agreed, as he didn't reply. --Semyon 07:49, October 16, 2012 (UTC) (Not sure whether I should post here or there :P) George did join the NGP before the elections were over. Also, since green is already taken, the NGP's colour on the map would be yellow. 77topaz (talk) 08:32, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I know, I wasn't sure either. :P I know he did, but for the vast majority of the election period he was an independent. I think we shouldn't change it unless George himself requests it. You can ask him if he'd like to, of course. :) --Semyon 11:45, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, the legenda is missing the dark blue of Sylvania. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:04, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, I'm not going to revert this version, but I would like to point out that if you check date times, George didn't submit an application for GPL membership until about 5 hours before the election closed, and wasn't actually accepted as a member until three hours after (rough numbers, there are contradictory statements on the wiki about Lovia's timezone). Personally I think it's absurd to use the GPL colour for his districts, aspecially as he himself still hasn't said he wants to be listed as a GPL member on this map. @the other changes: they're ok, not going to argue, tho' it would probably be more realistic for Sheraldin not to win any districts considering his low vote percentage (it's technically possible for a candidate to win the election without winning a single district, just saying.) --Semyon 21:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Répondez svp. :) --Semyon 14:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, well, Eastern Sylvania (= Plemming Forest) is a pseudo-NP and hardly populated, so to me it doesn't sound that strange that a Green Party is doing well there. About George, indeed, as I wasn't permitted to un-indepent myself in the 2008 elections, I believe George should be listed as independent here as well. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::@ES: that's true I suppose, tho' I thought Marcus might be likely to win there as it's his 'home district.' @independent v. Green: actually thinking about it a bit more, it doesn't bother me that much. Nevertheless, I'd like to see some indication from George himself that he prefers to be Green on this map. :) --Semyon 14:50, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :::@ES: is it? I thought nobody lived there.. :P @i/g: yeah, well, I personally don't care too if he agrees, but then I'll change my 2008-participation as well :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) You could say the same thing about the 2011 state elections map as well. I would prefer to keep George as GPL because, as you said, he did join GPL before elections closed. I was thinking the exact same thing about East Sylvania, too: hardly populated and mostly by nature-loving people. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC)